Prohibido
by Rie Uzumaki Haruno
Summary: Es prohibido" dice él, "¿Prohibir el amor?, ¿Cómo?" contesta ella. One Shot JALEX


**Prohibido**

Repasó el contornó de su espalda suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos, disfrutando del bufido que irregularizó la respiración pausada de la joven que se hallaba descansando a su lado parcialmente cubierta con las finas sabanas que se enredaban a los cuerpos de ambos marcando sus siluetas desnudas una al lado de la otra; el sonreía admirando la belleza de su acompañante y apenas creyendo que lo vivido junto a ella era si acaso algún fragmento de realidad. Volvió a recorrer con suavidad la espalda de ella esta vez explorando su tersa piel con la palma abierta sobre ella, sintió como el contacto de su mano a la piel de ella lograba prodigarle un sentimiento de contundencia total que por un momento podría jurar quemaba sus terminaciones nerviosas como si hubiese puesto la mano directamente sobre una hornilla del calentador, un infierno que le consumía a cada minuto y que por momentos llegaba a asfixiarlo, sofocando cada pensamiento que su mente pudiese formular y sin embargo, era un infierno tan placentero que casi podría compararlo con lo divino, lo más cercano al cielo de lo que jamás podría estar. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?, ¿Cómo podías siquiera confundir lo virtuoso con lo pecaminoso?, ¿En qué momento podías fundir el cielo con el infierno?; Justin sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y mantuvo su mano estática durante unos segundos en la espalda de Alex. Se suponía que él era el racional, el pensante, el sensato, aquel que evitaría que las locuras de su hermana menor arrastraran a toda la familia con ella, él sería quién se opondría al caos que la impulsividad y rebeldía de Alex pudiesen atraer como una catastrófica tormenta en medio del mar.

Y ahí estaba él, siendo arrastrado por el enorme poder que su joven hermana ejercía sobre su débil voluntad, adentrándose en la tormenta caótica que sólo le traería como resultado ahogarse en el más obscuro mar de la manera más dolorosa posible, arrancándole hasta la cordura de la que el presumía ser representante absoluto. Estaba mal, era incorrecto, era enfermo, era…era…prohibido…

A veces el pensamiento llegaba a Justin como un golpe rotundo dentro de su mente, haciendo eco por minutos, por horas e incluso a veces por días, lo atormentaba e incluso por momentos lo abstraía del mundo, "somos hermanos" se repetía y luego se torturaba pensando en ello y las repercusiones de aquello en lo que se habían involucrado ambos.

Muchas veces le expresaba a la joven hechicera sus temores, sus dudas, sus desconciertos; ella reía, lo miraba pícaramente y relegaba el asunto a segundo término, lo besaba, lo provocaba y volvían a caer en aquella espiral sin fin que era la relación clandestina que compartían.

Deseaba, en algunas ocasiones compartir la simpleza y despreocupación que su hermana mantenía para casi cualquier asunto en particular, le parecía incluso más sano que el tormento psicológico al que él se sometía todas las noches antes de dormir (cuando dormía sólo por supuesto). Dirigió ahora su mirada al rostro de ella, esta vez Alex tenía los ojos abiertos y de ellos se desprendía un brillo especial indicador de la felicidad más absoluta, y en su rostro una sonrisa baila en sus facciones (como tantas otras veces) dándole a su gesto una apariencia algo traviesa pero paradójicamente llena de serenidad, Justin correspondió a la sonrisa de su hermana y luego depositó un suave beso en su mejilla como un mudo "buenos días" acompañado de una nueva sesión de caricias que él prodigaba a la espalda descubierta de ella. Una risilla por parte de la joven volvió a abstraer la mirada del muchacho y esta vez el azul-gris de sus ojos se encontró con los ojos pardos de su hermana menor. Luego fue ella quién se revolvió entre las sábanas rompiendo el contacto de su piel con el tacto de su hermano, reubicándose dentro del mismo lecho esta vez para facilitarse llegar hasta los labios del hechicero y saborearlos con los suyos, se separó por un instante con aquella sonrisa que no parecía querer huir de su rostro y miró detenidamente al joven que reposaba junto a ella. El chico la miraba con una ternura inmensa y una triste sonrisa adornándole en los labios, apenas iba a cuestionar ella el por qué de ese gesto cuando él comenzó a hablar.

-Alex, esto está mal.-

Así que eso era, no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa y aplicar un leve golpe en la cabeza de su hermano mayor, eso era tan típico de Justin, pensaba demasiado las cosas, le dabas mil vueltas a un mismo asunto, se atormentaba pensando en las consecuencias y se llenaba la cabeza de aleatoriedad matemática pensando en las probabilidades que hubiesen tenido de evitar el hecatombe cernido sobre ellos, tal vez esa era una de las cosas que amaba de él, que siempre se preocupara, que no dejara que las situaciones se fueran tan a la ligera, tal vez le encantaba de él que era tan diametralmente opuesto a ella; lo admiraba y junto a esa admiración se encontraba el amor inmenso e intenso que sentía por él desde hacía…ya no importaba hace cuanto.

-Sí.-se limitó a responder finalmente la chica aún con la amplia sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo desprendido de sus ojos.

-Somos hermanos.-Nuevamente aseveró el joven tal vez vanamente deseando que algo de razón entrara en la mente de su hermana aparentemente sin ningún resultado con aparente relevancia.

-Sí.-volvió a contestar ella simplemente, esta vez dibujando con su dedo índice círculos en el pecho de su amante.

-Va contra las reglas.-

-Sí.-

-Nos señalaran siempre.-

-Sí.-

-Podrían descubrirnos.-

-Sí.-

-Estaremos condenados al infierno.-

-Bien, el calor me agrada.-

Ante las respuestas dadas por Alex, Justin no pudo más que negar levemente con la cabeza con una sonrisa asomando en sus labios, al parecer todo aquello sonaba bastante bien para la rebelde de la familia Russo y la razón simplemente era dejada de lado como un objeto de valor dudoso al que estaba bien echarle una mirada de vez en cuando pero a lo cual no se le debía tener entre manos tan seguido.

-Alex, esto es…prohibido.-insistió el muchacho con esta última exclamación que pareció ser una evidente puntualización entre sus afirmaciones y las consecuentes respuestas de su hermana. Esta vez la sonrisa disminuyó considerablemente pero jamás desapareció de las facciones de la hermana del medio, ahora por el contrario su aspecto no denotaba la complicidad y travesura que hacía un momento se expresaban en ella, en este instante la mejor descripción que el joven de ojos azul plomado podía dar de la expresión de su hermana era: serenidad, serenidad plena y absoluta acompañada de una seguridad que había visto cientos de veces antes en aquella mirada pero que jamás vió arder como en ese momento. Esta vez las palabras formuladas en los labios de Alex se escuchaban firmes, seguras y con una contundencia tal que por un momento Justin casi llega a pensar que la chica que se encuentra ahí con él es una mujer hecha y derecha y que a su lado él apenas es un niño indefenso que apenas y puede dar un paso.

-¿Prohibir el amor Justin?, ¿Cómo?-

Y la frase taladra su pensamiento con fuerza, con un estrépito casi equivalente al de un cañón de guerra, la mira sorprendido y el gesto de ella recompone aquella sonrisa pícara que tenía anteriormente, el sonríe aún un poco aturdido por aquello y luego ella encuentra sus labios con los de él fundiéndose en un apasionado beso en el que el mundo da exactamente igual. La verdad cae sobre Justin sorpresivamente, amor es amor, ¿o no?, y sonríe para sus adentros, su hermana por primera vez en su vida parece tener la completa razón, "¿prohibir el amor?, ¿cómo?" y entonces el simplemente se entrega a ese sentimiento en brazos de ella.


End file.
